


Loving You (Makes Me Happy Everyday)

by cimberelly



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Community: basketballpoetsociety, M/M, otp battle 2014 entry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1283464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimberelly/pseuds/cimberelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise’s happy for a number of reasons. He’s pretty lucky, he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving You (Makes Me Happy Everyday)

It’s late but not as late as it could have been when Kise steps into his shared apartment with Aomine, tired from the long day of planning with his manager. Really, being a model, especially one as successful as he is, requires a lot more work than showing up for shoots and pouting in front of cameras. Kise likes it, though, likes how involved he is in planning out what he does at work and he gets a sense of self-fulfillment from it. But after a long day of talking, debating and negotiating, Kise just wants to go home to his boyfriend and cuddle into him until he falls asleep.

And there is his boyfriend now, lying on the couch on his side. Aomine looks so deeply asleep with his mouth open and almost falling off the couch. It’s cute (and funny) and Kise is loathe to wake him up.

Which is a bit of a lie as he sets his things aside and moves to crawl over him, like a cat seeking attention.

“Aominecchi, hey Aominecchi.” Kise’s voice is whisper soft but that poking finger on Aomine’s cheek and his sprawled position over him is anything but unobtrusive. “Wake up. I’m home.”

It takes a bit more poking and coaxing before Kise finally gets a reaction. It starts with the drawing of Aomine’s eyebrows, a frown beginning to form. Then he groans before he has a hand up, sluggishly trying to bat Kise’s finger away from his face.

“‘se, stop…” The former Touo ace mutters, flapping ineffectively at Kise and trying to turn on his back. Dark blue eyes eventually open though that frown still doesn’t leave that face. Kise pokes him again, grinning, this time going for Aomine’s nose before Aomine catches him by the wrist.

“Stop.” Aomine says the word firmly this time and Kise has to relent though he does have to pout about it a little just to be annoying.

“But Aominecchi is cute when he’s asleep.” Whining.

There’s a huff, the frown gentling into a look of disbelief, before Aomine decides to focus on more important things. He looks to Kise, those eyes still lidded and sleepy, and asks, “What time is it?”

It’s a simple, common enough question but Kise likes it when Aomine asks him that after he arrives from work. He smiles, soft and fond, a fingertip lightly grazing along Aomine’s chin. “Just around 8pm. Are you hungry? Did you eat before you fell asleep?”

“No,” Aomine answers, looking at Kise curiously but with that familiar self-satisfied smirk. “Why? You gonna cook for me?”

Kise sighs, rolling his eyes as he pretends to be tired of this particular question. “I always cook for you, silly. I’m the reason you don’t end up eating instant food and takeout all the time.”

“Aren’t I a lucky bastard.” It’s not meant to be a question.

And Kise heartily agrees. “You definitely are.” 

It’s been a long day but Kise doesn’t mind getting up again to make dinner. For all that Aomine likes lounging around, he can be helpful when he feels that Kise needs him to be. They decide on soup and dumplings which is easy enough since Kise has had the broth ready and Aomine didn’t eat all the dumplings this time.

By the time they’re actually ready for bed it’s almost midnight and Kise is all too willing to drop into bed. He falls asleep wrapped in Aomine’s arms, warm and content, and with the final thought that he’s pretty lucky, really.


End file.
